Beyond The X-Men
by AnnikavanLogen
Summary: After Jodie runs away from the CIA and Ryan, Charles Xavier finds her in the middle of the woods and offers to help her. She agrees and follows him to the X-Mansion, the base of operations and training site of the X-Men and the location of a school for mutant teenagers, and sometimes older aged mutants, the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Better than ever and with a new story! *applause***

**WARNING**

**If you didn't play Beyond Two Souls until you reached the end of THE MISSION _AND_ YOU DIDN'T WATCH X-Men Days of Future Past, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER! It may contain spoilers of both Beyond and X-Men**

**I know a lot more of Beyond than X-Men and I actually a few days ago that there is a mutant named Shadowcat and that Ellen Page plays that roll. So if I have any X-Men facts wrong, remember what I said.**

**In this fanfic, Jodie is still linked to Aiden. Professor X founded her while she was running away from the CIA. He helped her to the X-Mansion. Jodie likes the academy and decides to stay, but only if Charles keeps her identity a secret. He agrees. Now Jodie, now known as Kitty Pryde, trains alone and forbids anyone to see her "train". A few years passed and that is when X-Men Days of Future Past comes in, but I will change a few things.**

**As for my Vampire Academy fanfic. I am truly sorry to all my VA fanfic readers for the delay, but my sister, Dulinn, showed me Wattpad. I still have Wattpad, if you are interested for stories other than fanfiction. Anyways, I haven't given up on the story. I also forgot the password into my account. So The Bond of Life continues.**

**I hope you enjoy _Beyond the X-Men_**


	2. Chapter 2

"You lied to me," I breathe out after I heard the news.

"What are you talking about?" he answers like he knows nothing. All sweet and innocent my arse.

"Gemaal wasn't a warlord," I say, "He was the president. He was the democratically elected president!"

"-Your point?" he asks with a hint of irritation, "We're not politicians. We had our orders."

"You knew I wouldn't have murdered him. So you LIED TO ME!" I start towel. The helicopter leans to the left and Ryan almost falls over. He puts down his wine and looks at me again.

"Welcome to the CIA, Jodie. It's not freakin' choir practice, in case you haven't noticed. Now we had a job to do and we did it! End of story," he spats back. I start to feel like I was about to burst.

"Well, this might be a freakin' job to you, okay? But I don't go around killing people 'cause some four-freakin'-star General tells me to!" I argue. The helicopter shakes violently. I just hope the wine bottle doesn't break, or else there will be a lot more spilled than lies out of Ryan's mouth.

"Jodie, listen, listen. You calm down, alright? We'll get back home and we'll talk about it, okay?"

"-You manipulated me! You used me to do your dirty work!" I chip in, standing up from my seat.

"What difference does it make, Jodie? He was a dead man walking with or without your help!" he yells standing up from his seat. It actually makes a huge difference. For starters, you lied to me. You made me kill innocent people. Did I mention you lied to me?

"I have BLOOD on my hands," I yell, "SOME KID lost his father BECAUSE OF ME!" I can still remember little Salim's face when he saw his dead father. If I only knew. Why didn't I learn Somalin?

"Because I TRUSTED you!" I yell, about to explode, "because I trusted we were doing the RIGHT THING!" The helicopter shakes again.

"What am I to you Ryan? A TOY?!" I ask. I remember I asked Nathan the same thing, right in front of Ryan, "some freakin' puppet that you can just do whatever you want with?" I hear the pilot, panicking.

"Did you also lie to me that night in my apartment?" I ask. Now I regret ever inviting him! I owe Aiden an apology.

"Jodie, for Pete's sake. You're gonna kill us!" Ryan says. That is the whole point, except I'm trying to kill you.

"No one is ever going to lie to me again, Ryan," I say. I open the helicopter's door and jump out. I didn't think. I was too focused on getting the hell away from Ryan.

"JODIE! DAMMIT!" I hear Ryan yell. I was sure I was going to die, but Aiden would never allow it. He did his usual force field thing and I land on the ground safely, except for hurting my wounded leg again. I look around. I'm at a small diner/garage place. I see a phone and with a limp in my step, I walk over to it. I quickly dial the number. It rings a few times before someone answers. I hear a sigh.

"Nathan Dawkins?" he answers. Must be tired.

"They used me… to kill those people," I say, starting to cry.

"Jodie!" Nathan says, worryingly, "What happened?"

"I didn't know…" I stammer, "I didn't know… I… I was just doing what I was told." I sob softly.

"Where are you?" he asks, "Is Clayton with you?" Like I want to be with him? That's why I jumped out of a damn helicopter in the first place.

"No… no, no. I ran away…" I say.

"You can't run away from them," Nathan says, sounding more worried, "They'll hunt you down and they'll find you! You got to come in, Jodie. We'll talk. I'm sure that-"

"-It's over Nathan," I say, "I'm through of being their toy. You tell them that if they try to find me, I'll them."

"Jodie, listen, I-"

"TELL THEM, Nathan!" I yell, "I'll kill them." With that said, I put the phone down and sigh. My life is going to be more complicated than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

**This may be hardest and longest chapter I've ever written. It was hard since it was an action scene and I don't do action scenes. It took me two hours to write it since I almost got the whole chapter from my good friend, YouTube. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, but it was tricky. Sorry about the long and maybe-not-as-good-is-the-last-one chapter. **

"Enough, Aiden," I say as I was rudely interrupted by the bored spirit named Aiden, "Dammit! Let me sleep!" I stand up and put the bag away before going back to sleep. After two minutes, I feel the bag hitting my foot again.

"Aiden!" I whisper as I put the bag away again, "I told you that…" I look out my window and see two policemen boarding the train.

"Dammit!" I whisper to myself and fall back to my seat. The train moves slowly away and the two men stand up.

"Evening," one of them says, "routine check. Can I see your ID's, please?" I quickly get out of my seat and start to walk away.

"Ma'am! Return to your seat, please?" the man says. I stop.

"Look! That's her!" I hear the other one say. I sprint for the door.

"THAT'S HER!" her repeats. They start to chase me. I quickly open the door to the next compartment. I run through the compartment, even though it's hard because the train was moving so fast.

"Freeze! Police!" one of the men yells. And there it is. A serving trolley, in the middle of nowhere. I push it out of my way and, once again, run for the door.

"Hey! What's going on?" I hear someone ask. I approach the door and open it to the next compartment. And, as usual, keep running. I try jump over a suitcase that someone left in the middle of nowhere, but trip and hit the ground hard.

"Hey! Watch it!" a man says. Well YOU were the one who was stupid enough to leave YOUR suitcase there. Men these days.

"Everyone down! Police!" the policeman yells. We get it already, no need to yell after someone says something. I feel something grab my shoulder. Maybe another one of the police.

I shove him out of the way, but somehow manage to lose my jacket, my hat and manage to fall. I jump up, holding my arm and keep on running. As I was opening the door to the next compartment, a man came through. I push him, but he refuses to move.

"Hey, you crazy?!" he asks. I manoeuvre past him. I bet the police will say "don't worry, citizen. We are the Police". I move through the small spaces. A policeman sees me and try to hit me, but I slam his arm into the wall.

He tries to choke me, yet I… karate chop? Is that right? You know what, I'll go with my karate chop. I karate chop his arms and releases me. I kick him in the shin and run off.

"Freeze! Stop or I'll shoot!" a man yells, pointing a gun in my direction. I run in the toilet…room...thingy and lock the door.

"You're surrounded! Open up!" I start to panic and stand on the toilet.

"Help me, Aiden!" I plea for help. I look up and see a trap door, flying open. I jump through and end up on the slippery, wet train roof. Now it's a real challenge to move since the train is moving fast, it's slippery and the rain landed on my face. Yet I make it work.

I see a body, climbing onto the roof from the side. How he got it right was beyond me, but all I know was that he has a gun and he was going to point it in my face. I do my famous DOUBLE karate chop –yeah, I said double. Deal with it- and grab his hands. I try to push him away, but he actually manages to kick me in my stomach and falls over. I run away, but what do I see? Another policeman. Yippie! And he climbs from the side of the train. How the hell do they do that?

He gets up and tries to tackle me, but I push hands down and let his head hit my steal abs. He falls and I kick his arm, before he got up again. I ran further down train roof, wet, slippery way. And out of nowhere, what happens? No, Santa didn't pop up and offer me a ride on his magical sleigh. It was, in fact, another policeman. Where do they all come from?

I turn around, what do I see? Policemen! My favourite type of men, next to lairs like Ryan. One of them tries to kick me, but I'm just too awesome and he almost falls. His friend tries to punch me, but I punch him instead.

His friend's friend tried to punch me, but I do my famous karate chop and push him away, but no too hard. I don't want to let the poor guy fall. I try to help the friend's friend's friend –lots of friends- but he grabs me. Now his friend almost grabbed my legs, but I kick him in the face. Thank you, CIA training.

I punch the one who holds me and his friend –the one that is not kissing the train roof- but I kick his leg and flip him over before I kick him in the face. I love kicking things. It's my favourite thing to do next to punching and karate chopping.

These guys never give up. Now his two friends –seriously, I'm getting confused on who is who- got up and one of them tries to punch me, but I dodge –as always- and punch his friend instead. I guess what? Now the other one got up and tried to punch, but I karate block –I like karate- him and punch his ugly face. I push his hands away, do my karate chop on his neck and punch away while I was leaping like an eagle. Now they all lay there, on the cold, wet, slippery train roof.

"Got you!" I hear someone say. Two police men pop up.

"Keep your hands where we can see 'em!" one of the five policemen say. Once again, didn't think. Just did.

"HELP ME, AIDEN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and jump of the roof.

"We need backup!" one of the yell, "She's getting away!" I see the usual force field of Aiden appearing in front of me. Their shoot their bullets, but they don't get me! LOSERS!

I land on the ground and roll a few times. I sit up straight and watch the policemen, in disbelief, disappearing into the mist. I breathe heavily. I feel blood trickling down the corner of my mouth and a sigh in relief that I actually got away from the train. I stand up and jog into the forest. I hear the familiar sound of Aiden.

"Yeah, I know," I say, "We gotta get out of here before they come back." I walk deeper into the forest until I hear dogs and a helicopter. They found me. I look around and saw lights from the end of the forest.

"Go around the other side!" a deep voice orders. I start to panic.

"Oh, crab cakes!" I whisper and start to run. I see my shadow from the flashlight that was pointed into my direction. I duck under a fallen tree and keep running.

"The girl is dangerous, so be careful!" a voice warns. You bet I'm dangerous. I run down a steep slope and duck under a fallen branch. Thank you flashlight for helping me see so that I can get away from the police. Now that I think about it, the man behind me must be helping me.

"Watch your footing! It freakin' slippery!" another voice warns. I jump over a log and keep running down… and down… and down. Where does the slope end?

"I think I see her!" a voice yells. Really? They're pointing a flashlight in my direction and now they see me? Idiots!

Thank goodness the slope ends, but I land into a rapid river. Just great. I manoeuvre my way through the water.

"There! She's in the river!" a man yells. I guess they can actually SEE me now.

"Travis, go to the rocks!" a man orders, "Move!" Whoever "Travis" is, I hope he was thinking about what he was eating for breakfast. I hear bullets falling into the water. I finally make it to the end of the river and jump out before I continue running.

"Keep your eyes peeled!" a soft voices commands.

"I can't see a damn thing!" the same voice yells. Oh, so you're just ordering people to look out for me because you can't see a damn thing. Reminds me of someone…

"Control those damn dogs!" another voice yells. Please don't let the dogs find me! Please, please, please!

Well, what do you know? A dog jumps on my back and we both roll over. I scoot over against a tree and panic. I look to my left and see another dog.

But now, I have a new weapon. A stick! I hit the dog that was about to jump on me on my left and the one in front of me. I push the second one away and kick him… or her… His/her friend comes from behind and grabs my stick. I let go of my stick and kick the second dog. The first dog jumps on me and almost bites me.

I manage to find a new weapon. A rock. I hit him/her across the face and get up. The two dogs run away after I scare them of with my rock. I silently say sorry to them and start running again. I've done a lot of cardio that can last me a year.

"Where the hell did she go?" a voice asks. They lost me. Great. I see a rocky wall and decide to climb. I struggle a bit, but I manage to get a right. I climb until a reach a ledge. They were on the end of the rocky wall. I try to blend in with the wall. At least I was covered mud.

"You see anything?" one of them asks.

"Nothing but rock," the other once responds, "And she'd never be able to make it up there…" Think again.

"Dammit!" the first one says, throwing a fit like a little girl, "We musta' missed her! Travis! Bring back those damn dogs!" I breathe out in relief. I'm for sure that they are leaving, giving up.

"Jodie Holmes?" a voice whispers. I look around and see nobody.

"Aiden?" I ask. No answer. I shake my head and climb the rest of the rocky wall. I reach the top and breathe heavily. I stand up and start to walk, but I see an old man on a wheelchair. I scare my butt of, but I didn't scream.

"Who are you?" I ask. He chuckles.

"My name is Charles Xavier. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you Jodie Holmes?" he asks. I start to calm down.

"Depends on who's asking," I say.

"I already told you my name. What more do you want?" he asks. I shake my head.

"I'm just trying to help you, that's all. You look like you need a place to stay," he says.

"Maybe," I answer. He chuckles again.

"Come, I'll show you the way," he offers. I look at him puzzled.

"How am I sure I can trust you?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"I told you my name, I offer you a place to stay, and I'm standing here in the rain, talking to a young woman who just ran away from the police. I'm not on my phone, calling them back and telling them that the woman wanted in every law enforcement in the country is right in front of me," he says. I think it over. He has a point.

"Fine!" I say, giving up. He nods and holds out his hand. I don't grab it, but I follow him.


	4. AN

**Hello everybody...**

**DON'T KILL ME!**

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, soooooooo sorry that I didn't update in a long, long, long time. I'm just too busy with something horrible...**

**...Exams**

**And it will end 18 June, so I might update. But after the exams, there will still be one school week where we will see our exams.**

**And that's where all hell breaks loose :P**

**So anyway, so sorry that I didn't update. I will try my best during the exams and after, but it might be a little tricky.**

**Thank you for understanding... I hope**

**Annika**


	5. Chapter 4

**Someone told me *cough* TerrorPain *cough* told me that there aren't a lot of BTS crossovers and that I should keep on writing this great story. That made me realise that I have to continue this story! I had exams (which is freakin' over! Hallelujah! Praise the Lord! *wise words from Walter*) and had sort of a writers block, but I'm back bitches and ready to write! So here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for!**

**Also, Mystique and Magneto is also at the Xavier Mansion as GUESTS! I know that the X-Men and the** **Brotherhood of Evil Mutants don't get along (and by that, I mean they DON'T get along) but in this chapter is where there the mutants (Logan, Storm, Raven, Bobby, Hank, Eric and Xavier) shows off their abilities to the new students.**

**I also apologise in advance if my story goes from the present tense to the past tense. I was also working on my story on Wattpad and that story is in the past tense. So sorry! :)**

* * *

"What the hell is this place? A school?" I ask in disbelief. Charles chuckles and continues to ride away in his wheelchair.

"You could say that," he says. I stare in awe at the large building before following him into it. The halls are empty and there was no sound except for my soggy shoes on the floor.

"I'll show to your room. Right this way," Charles directs like a gentlemen. I was fine on sleeping on the couch, but I wasn't going to let the opportunity slip through my fingers. I haven't been sleeping on a bed for days, so having a good night's rest before heading out sounded really nice. I nod and follow him to the room. I open the door and sigh in relief that it wasn't a huge room. I didn't want to take so much space when I was only going to stay one night. It was just basically a bed with a bedside table next to it.

"And I believe you need some new clothes. I'll send someone to bring it to you tomorrow," he says politely. I stare at him shocked. There was no way that I was going to take clothes from someone. Even though I really needed it, I hate the fact that I was taking someone else's clothes and never to return them back.

"There is no need for that, Mr. Xavier-"

"Please, call me Charles," he laughs. He is so nice and it actually makes me happy. Seeing someone that is nice to you gave me an emotional boost.

"Charles. I can't take the clothes from someone," I say and turn toward the bed. I hear nothing from him except for a door closing. I fling around to see him already gone. I sigh and jump onto the bed, sinking into the mattress and covers immediately. Oh how I wished I could carry this bed everywhere with me. I hear the familiar voice of Aiden and roll my eyes.

"I'm not going to stay here forever. Just for the night," I answer, "Goodnight, Aiden." With that said, I slowly close my eyes and enter another world away from reality.

The sound of knocking on the door wakes me up and I sit up. I yawn and rub my eyes.

"Come in!" I answer. The door slowly opens and a woman with white hair and a dark complexion appears.

"Are you Jodie Holmes?" she asks. I nod and she fully comes into my room. In her hands were neatly folded clothes. She set them on the end of my bed and turns toward me.

"I'm Ororo Munroe," she greets and extends her hand. I slowly grab it and shake it slightly before letting go. She smiles brightly.

"Are you coming to see the show?" she asks and I immediately furrow my eyebrows. What the hell was she talking about? Charles told me nothing last night. Ororo sees my confused expression and chuckles.

"Today there will be new students entering the school. We're just going to show them what we can do and what lies ahead of them," she explains. I still look at her puzzled. What did she mean by "show them what they can do"? It confused me greatly. Ororo, noticing my still confused look, frowns.

"Didn't Xavier tell you?" she asks. I shake my head. She sighs. Oh no, here comes some explaining time.

"It's kind of hard to explain this... but we are what you call 'mutants'. We can do a lot of things that humans can't do. If you come with me after you changed, I'll lead you outside where the show will be. There, everything will be explained," she says. I nod and smile. I'm kind of interested in what they can do. At first, I could tell that she thought I was going to freak out about what she had just told me, but it could be fun to see what they have in store for their students. Although I was sort of panicking inside, I refuse to show it.

"Well then, get dressed. I have to be there soon," she urges on. She stands up and walks out, giving me privacy to put on the clothes. I thought I told Charles to not worry about it. And yet he didn't listen. I sigh and decide to put on the clothes anyway. I mean, it couldn't be that bad now, right? I strip out of my muddy and glorified clothes and slip into the new outfit. Although it feels weird wearing new clothes after you just spent a week or so in the same clothes. I loosen my hair from the elastic band and wear the band on my hand. I step out and find Ororo immediately. She smiles and we walk down the halls filled with kids and teenagers from all sizes. I ignore the fact that I thought I saw arm stretching from the one side of the hall to the other. It may be unusual, but who cares. In an hour or so, I'll leave and not see any of these people again.

I quickly take a seat away from most of the students. I see Ororo, Charles, a man with a weird hair cut, a woman that was talking to another man around Charles age and someone covered completely in... blue fur? That's just... I don't know how to explain.

"Welcome students to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning!" Charles announced as the crowd erupts into cheers and applause. I clap my hands as well, but only for a short while.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier, but also known as Professor X. We are here today to show a small presentation of what the school's educators has to offer to you," he continues. He looks at the entourage behind him. "Which one of you want to go first?" he asks. No one speaks up, but only stare at him.

"Alright then, I guess I'll start," he sighs. "I have telepathy, meaning I can talk to someone through my brain. I also have mind control. For instance..." He looks at the man with the weird hair cut. The man looks at him puzzled.

"Logan here is thinking of when this will be over so he can continue watching How I Met Your Mother," Charles announced. The crowd erupts in a fit of laughter. Logan glares at Xavier. I couldn't help but laugh as well. He chuckles as well and looks at Logan.

"My turn," he growls and walks forward, "You guys already know who I am, so I'll skip that part. So, 'what can I do?' you ask. Well it's simple..." I look closely, not seeing him do anything. Next thing I knew, I jump back when I see metallic claws shooting from his knuckles. And I guess it wasn't just me who got the hell scared out of me. Some of the students let out soft shrieks in fright. Once the calm down, they start clapping. His arms suddenly fly into the air. Logan looks at the other old man with his hand outstretched. The crowd is silent.

"Hello there! My name is Eric, though most people call me Magneto. And as you can see..." he looks at Logan again, "my ability is to manipulate metal." He nods and takes his hands back, letting Logan's arms fall to his side. The people start to clap again. Next comes Ororo.

"My name is Ororo, but I go with Storm," she says. Storm was much easier to remember. I nod in agreement, even though she couldn't see me. "And I can basically manipulate the weather. For example..." Her eyes turn completely white and she looks toward the clouds. The sky turns dark and little droplets of water lands on our heads. A minute later, the sky clears up and her eyes turn back to normal. Everybody claps hands. And I can't help it. I'm quite impress myself, so I clap along. Next was the man covered in blue fur... still have no comments about that.

"My name is Hank McCoy. And my ability is animal-like physiology. Which is obvious. And that is all I have, basically," he says and walks back. Lastly was the woman talking to Eric. Her one hand was on her hip and she smiled.

"My name is Raven, though you can call me Mystique. And my ability is... well, I'll rather show you," she says as she looks through the crowd. Her eyes land on me and she smirks. I start to panic. Here comes hell. What I didn't expect was blue scales running over her body and being replaced by... me? Everybody's eyes land on me and it was flashing from Raven to me and then back to her.

"That is not me!" I defend quickly.

"That is not me!" Raven repeats, her voice sounding completely like mine. My eyes widen in shock. Note to self: Do not try to make her angry. She can turn into me again and... What the hell, I'm leaving soon, aren't I? Why do I have to worry about her?

"That's all," she says, still looking like me. Although the blue scales run through her body again and she was completely blue, just like Hank. Although I did not expect to see her... naked?

"Now that they are done," Charles starts, "how about we ask some of the people to show us what they can do? Let's start with... you!" He points toward a guy. He panics at first, but walks toward Charles. Charles whispered something in the dude's ear and he nods.

"My name is Bobby. And I can freeze stuff," he says simply.

"Why don't you show us, Bobby," Charles insists. Bobby nods and walks over toward a plant. There, he touches the plant and it slowly turns to ice. After the plant was frozen, everybody claps their hands along with me. He nods and takes his seat. Charles looks around and finds me. My eyes widen. No, no, no, no. Please don't...

"How about you up there?" he calls over.

Oh shit.

* * *

**This was freakin hard to write. I thought it was going to be easy, but lesson learned. But it was also fun and took me a while to write. I had to keep going back to Wikipedia to make sure what their abilities were. That was quite tricky. But anyway, here it is! A new chapter! So lets just hope we don't wait this long again.**


End file.
